History of the mammoswine
by Red421860
Summary: Just an exploration into a thought that I had about the Pokemon Mammoswine. Explore the history of the mammoswine and found out why they are not as common as they once were.


History of the Mammoswine

By

Red421860

Disclaimer: Pokémon© and all affiliated characters are property of Nintendo and Game Freak.

Hey folks of , Red421860 here. Here is a one-shot that is basically a narrative about the history of Mammoswine, throughout the history of man. Again, constructive criticism is welcome. Please tell what the problems are with this story, so that I can improve when I write other stories. Please sit back, and enjoy.

The Mammoswine are certainly interesting creatures. They once spanned all over the Artic. They lived in the frigid tundra of Siberia, the spanning forests of Canada, the great plains of North America, and even as far as the Great Chasm of Unova. Yet, now they are so few in numbers now. Since the last ice age, these magnificent creatures have become few in numbers. There were many herds of them all over Russia and North America, and now, the only place you can find them is the aforementioned Great Chasm of Unova, or if you evolve your Piloswine. Even then, there are very few, and they are rare to see. Why do we see very little of these intriguing creatures anymore? Well, let's start from the beginning, shall we.

It is believed that Mammoswines evolved from wild boars that migrated to the tundra during the Pliocene (the early ice age), to escape the rise of Carnivorians and Fire type Pokémon in southern Europe and western Asia. As these predators could not reach the more isolated parts of the tundra, the wild boars thrived, growing to massive sizes over the next 2 million years. As they did so, they began to spread outside the frozen tundra. By the Pleistocene, they had spread to many parts of the artic, from Scandinavia to Alaska, and even beyond the frozen wastelands, going as fair as France, all the way to the Western plains of the USA. Their pre-evolved forms Swinub and Piloswine enjoyed further success, spreading down to the Johto region, as well as the Himalayas. They had tons of vegetation to feed on, acres of land to live, and perfect temperatures to survive in. They seemed bound for success. Then the climate changed.

By the beginning of the Holocene, the glaciers were retreating, the earth was heating, and the climate was changing. It was suddenly getting warmer, and forests were spreading. The Large, thick furred Mammoswine could not survive in these in inhospitable environments. Thus, their population declined rapidly. That was bad enough. Then came an advanced predator that trumped all the carnivores that were dwarfed by the Mammoswine: Man. His advance knowledge of tools, his tactics, and his tendency towards teamwork made disastrous adversary for the Mammoswines. Their numbers sharply declined, until they settled back to the tundra from which they arose. There, they managed to survive for thousands of years undisrupted from the expansion of man outside. Little did they realize that man was not done yet.

As man's curiosity expanded, so did his capacity for exploration. Soon, he spread to every continent on Earth, except for Antarctica. As man did so, he began to conquer the environment around him, and capture the Pokémon around him. Pokémon were used for many purposes, such as building, cultivation, food, and of course, battling. Man did this to any environment he encountered and when they reached the tundra, the Mammoswine fell victim to this trend. The first to domesticate them were the Russians. They began to come to the tundra with their insulating coats, and capture them _en masse._ They were brought back to Western Russia, where they were used for agriculture, transportation, and, as said before, battling (limited only to the noblemen, though.) This went on for hundreds of years, until the 1700's, when Peter the Great came to power. Here, he began a cultural revolution which revamped Russian society, introducing enlightenment style ideals of government, such as an acceptance of western technology and ideals. One of the other changes was the use of Mammoswines in more prolific roles, such as the Mammoswine train. As Russian influence was beginning to expand, there needed to be a system of transport that could connect all parts of the massive country. After observing a Mammoswine driven cart, he was granted the idea of using Mammoswine to pull carts of valuables and goods, across the empire for trade and goods distribution. Soon roads were laid out, so that the Mammoswine could trudge with its cart for miles. Soon, the Mammoswine trains soon stretched from Moscow to Siberia, carrying goods, valuables, food, and eventually passengers. They were also used in the military, due to their size, endurance, and its knowledge of Ice attacks. They were used to repel Napoleon's forces in 1812. For them to be useful, they needed to be living, so populations began to moderate as the Mammoswine trains increased, but technology moves, and a now invention was to put the Mammoswine in peril.

In the early 19th century, an English inventor named Richard Trevithick invented the high pressure steam engine, as well as the steam locomotive, and later, in 1804, using his invention, launched the first steam powered train on a railway. As a result, mechanical trains soon spread from England to the rest of Europe, eventually to the Americas. As it reached Russia, it would inevitably destroy the Mammoswine trains. They died out, as the more advanced steam engines, could go longer without tiring. Soon, the last Mammoswine train shut down, and soon the population began to decline again. This, alongside the mass hunting in other parts of the world (They had never adopted the Mammoswine train), would eventually cause the populations to decline severely. Sadly, this will lead to disastrous consequences…

By the early 1900's, the Mammoswine population declined to the point where they were not being seen any more. A Russian hunter's diary recalls "_I remember the days when the beasts were plentiful, when there were many of them would feed off the land, and would walk without a care in the world. Then, we would shot one, and would take one back to our huts, without ever considering the consequences, thinking that when we came back, there would be more to come. Sadly, as time went on, and my hair grew whiter and whiter, the beast became less and less, until one day, when I came out to the tundra, they were nowhere to be found. I sat there staring." _ In 1920, a coalition of states from which the Mammoswine ranged, including Canada, the Soviet Union, and Japan, signed a treaty that forbid the hunting and trapping of Mammoswines in the wild. However, by then, it was already too late. The last wild Mammoswine seen in Russia was reported by inmates at a Russian death camp. Similarly, another wild one in North America was reported in northern Alberta. Finally, they became extinct in the wild in most countries, but hope is not lost.

In the 1983, a reindeer herder in Siberia uncovered an very interesting find. It was a surprisingly well preserved corpse of a Mammoswine. The herder contacted Officials in Russia, who transported the corpse to a research center in Pewter City to study the corpse. Contrary to popular belief, it never came back to life, when it was defrosted. It remained dead throughout the duration of the entire procedure. However, all hope is not lost. Owing to the excellent preservation of the corpse, several strands of DNA were discovered, and were sent to labs all over the world. It is said that, if preserved well, and uncorrupted, that cloning is possible to help bring this critically endangered species back from predominance. Indeed, several projects are underway to investigate this possibility, and perhaps bring these creatures back from the brink of extinction.

Hello my few readers,

I'd like to state that this took me two months to write, and I hope it was worth the effort. Sadly, I'd also like to state that I **finished** this two months ago, and I didn't really bother to release it until now. It just shows that I have very little time to spare at the moment, as usual. I'd also like to state that I see this as a sort of alternate Pokémon world, where real-world countries exist alongside Pokémon regions, as to deflect any comments claiming the contrary. Anyway, constructive criticism is always available. Please tell me if I am doing anything wrong, or if I need to improve my writing. Other than that, thanks for reading and I hope you have a lovely day.

Red421860


End file.
